


Don’t leave early

by luluxa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luluxa/pseuds/luluxa
Summary: An artwork, modern AU! Thorin and Bilbo having a cocktail.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	Don’t leave early

**Author's Note:**

> This is an art for [vtforpedro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtforpedro/pseuds/vtforpedro) illustrating her work, [tangled up in blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512695) :)


End file.
